Username Challenge Prize
by AlliTheSuperGenius004
Summary: Well, it's finally up. Thank you all for participating in the challenge, and enjoy this little Ask the Villains installment for the winner. Congrats Pixlpower15859!


Username Challenge Prize

**A/N: Hi guys! So, the prize is FINALLY up! And I can move on for worrying somuch about it! **

**So, congratulations to Pixlpower15859 for doing the impossible and figuring out what my username means! Now, all of you may think AlliTheSuperGenius004 just has no purpose and it's a just a long username so I can wind you all for saying it. But actually, it does have a significance. I asked you all to try to guess what each part of my username is, and here are the answers!**

**Alli was the easy part, and the majority of you got it right. Alli is a nickname of my actual name, Allison. Many people refer to me as Alli, such as my gym teacher this previous year, Mr. Skinner, and a lot of my family memebers. **

**The Super Genius is where I saw a lot of people split right down the middle of right and wrong. The Super Genius is what I strive for to be when I grow up. I want to be super smart, or have an average/above average intellect when I graduate. I want to have a bar on my stole (a bar is when you have a grade point average of 4.0 or higher two times in a row or more) when I recieve my diploma. I want an advanced dipolma in general. All of this is what I'm working for as I move through high school. And that sums up the TheSuperGenius part. **

**Now, the this is part where Pixlpower15859 became the winner. 004 is the grade average I want to work for when I graduate. It's basically 4.0 backwards (because you can have an intimate amount of zeroes after a whole number in decimal form) and without the decimal. Pretty clever huh? **

**And that is what my username means. I hope you all now learned a bit more knowledge about me, and enjoyed the challenge.**

**And now, I said that the winner gets the prize, and the participants got an incentive as well. So, I already discussed it with Pixl, and I asked you all to ask his OCs (Chase, Penny, Lant, Rosina, and Kelino) some questions. Well, I got the questions and answers, and we can get this party started! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Mario related. **

**Pixlpower15859 owns his five OCs: Chase, Penny, Lant, Rosina, and Kelino.**

**I own my OCs that are mentioned**

"And," Alli started.

"Action!" Pp finished with a smile. "I always wanted to say that."

"Welcome to the Username Challenge installment of Ask the Villians!" Nastasia introduced.

"As you can see, this isn't a regular Ask the Villians. His bossiness, his kids, Count Bleck, and his minions are sitting down in the seats rather than up here on the stage," Kamek explained.

The cameras showed Bowser, the Koopalings, Count Bleck, and his minions sitting down in the audience section. Up in their regular seats, five humans in different colored robes were talking to each other in excitement.

"This is because a while ago, Alli proposed a challenge trying to guess what her username means. And only one person was able to do that successfully: Pixlpower15859!" Kamek congradulated. The cameras turned to focus on Pp, who was sitting next to Alli and Jake, waving to everyone from the camera.

"And his prize is that his OCs get their very own question show one-shot!" Nastasia gestured over to the five sitting on the stage. "We have Chase Icitico, Penny Leafonera, Lanternoritco 'Lant' Heatasio, Rosina Waverinia, and Kelino Zapatantio! They're known as the Elemental wizards!"

The five waved at the camera the same way Pp did.

"Congrats on saying our names correctly by the way," Chase told Nastasia, the five wizards applauding. She was the only person who actually didn't mess up their names. Or get winded or stuttered while saying their names in general.

"How did you not get tongue-tied while saying that?" Kamek asked in disbelief. Nastasia shrugged as she pulled the laptop over.

"I guess it's a gift. But anyways, our first question is from PuzzleGamer!"

PuzzleGamer

Everyone: How did you get your powers?

~•~•~•~•~•~

"Well, it was a long, long, long, long time ago..." Lant started.

"Dude, it was back in 1745," Kelino interrupted.

"Whatever! It was still a pretty darn long time. Anyways, there was the Great Wizard Dahzkles who was known as the great Wizard guardian. He was able to control the five elements and protect the world from evil."

"But then there was a dark force that he couldn't defeat!" Penny interrupted, pushing Lant of the camera. "He then divided into five elements and entrusted the powers with the tribe leaders. As time passed, the force grew weaker and weaker, allowing to get rid of him for good."

"However, before he left, he cast a spell to the elemental powers into life forms," Lant continued, pushing Penny out of the camera the same way she did to him. "Basically us, the five wizards. We were able to defeat and push him out of the land and restore peace. After that, we went back to our respectful lands and made new friends."

"Then new dark forces arose!" Penny added, and with another push, she was back in the spotlight. "And as our duty as decendants of the Great Dahzkles, we had to group together. And that's how we became the Elemental wizards!"

"And also—"

"And also," Penny continued, somehow managing to hold off Lant from talking. "We can combine to become the Great Dahzkles, but—"

"But—" Lant and Penny kept trying to hold each other back, for the other wanted to say the final couple of words.

"But in only times of need," Rosina finished, which caused Penny and Lant freeze in their tracks, having identical shocked expressions on their faces.

"Rosi! I wanted to have the final phrase!" Penny complained as she headed back to her seat.

"Well, you both were acting completely stupid, so I had to put an end to it," Rosina explained. "One, so we can move on without having a huge sissy figh between you and Lant, and two, so Chase and Kelino wouldn't die from laughter."

The two looked over at the ice and electricity wizards, who were both trying their best to cover their bursts of laughter. Penny started to growl, which made Chase and Kelino stop laughing imeddiately.

"So, you though that was funny, huh bubs?" Penny snapped. Knowing their fate, Chase and Kelino, looked at each other, then just nodded. Penny simply nodded back in return, then tackled Chase to the ground.

"Holy Mackeral! Get her off! Get her off!" Chase screamed, struggling under Penny's grip. Rosina and Kelino hurried over to help, while Lant was just sitting there, munching on some popcorn. The 22 members in the audience were doing the same thing.

"And to think, I thought this was going to boring!" Larry said excitedly, with his siblings nodding in agreement.

"Nastasia, Kamek, can you read the next question? I'm pretty sure we'll have Penny off of Chase by then!" Rosina called out.

"Okay," Kamek said, turning to the laptop. "The next questions are from AlliTheSuperGenius004."

AlliTheSuperGenius004

Chase: Which one out of your wizard friends is your favorite?

Penny: Your growling like a grizzly bear scared my younger sister! *High five* Anyways, does it bother you that the boys don't think about their outfit choices?

Lant: What is one thing you did that irritated the girls, but was totally hilarious at the same time?

Rosina: What is your favorite thing about Penny? You know, since you're the only girls...

Kelino: S'up? Out of the boys, which one do you like to hang out with in particular?

~•~•~•~•~•~

The room suddenly had a lack of screaming and movement. Kamek looked up and saw that the five wizards were sitting in their seats as if nothing ever happened. Well, except Penny was chained to her chair and moved far away from Chase.

"Wow, you weren't joking," Kamek muttered in an awed tone.

"I like to hang out with Lant," Chase said with a smile. "But mostly to annoy with my SPECTACULAR puns."

"Please. You're puns are as funny as the lamest uncle jokes," Lant muttered under his breath.

"I wish I could high five you, but I'm chained to my chair. So maybe if they could let me out—"

"No!" Chase answered, quickly scooting even farther away from Penny.

"Chicken. He's just scared because I played a prank of him during Halloween, and it was hilarious!" Penny said with a small laugh. "Can we play the footage?"

~•~•~•~_Flashback_~•~•~•~

"Trick or treat!" A bunch of trick or treaters happily came back to the two elemental wizards, showing them their candies they just recieved.

"Look Chase! I got a pack of mush-n-puffs and gummy bloopers!" One Toad dressed as a fire fighter showed Chase his pumpkin-shaped pail.

"That's awesome! Promise you'll share?"

A nice couple came to the wizards asking for some volunteers to watch over their kids and their friends as they went an adult costume party. Since Lant and Kelino were passing out candy, and Penny was no where to be found at the time, Chase and Rosina decided to help. And who knew it could be so much fun?

"You bet! You're the best wizard ever!" The toad squealed, hurrying back with his friends. As they went up to the next house, Rosina came over and patted Chase on the back.

"I never knew you had a way with kids," she complimented. "You're a natural."

"Eh, I think we just got a good batch."

As they waited for their group to get their candies, a certain grass wizard snuck behind a bush, waiting for the right time to strike. Which is in ten...nine..eight...

"You know, I wonder where Penny is," Rosina pondered. "She left a couple minutes before that couple came, and it's been a hour and a half since we went out."

"Surely it can't be anything good. Remember when we left alone in the mall..."

"Oh... Don't remind me," Rosina said, scrunching her eyes shut.

The kids just got back, showing the two wizards their candies, when a familiar grizzly growl came from beind the shrubs. Suddenly, Penny jumped out from the bushes, scaring the living heck out Chase.

"EEEEEEEEKKKKKKKK!"

~•~•~•~_End of Flashback_~•~•~•~

Most of the Mario villians, as well as Alli and her crew, were laughing so hard, it was hard to breathe.

"Oh man, that shriek was super girly!" Mr. L said in between laughs.

"Aye! It was so loud, it would've broken a bunch of windows!" O'Chunks chuckled. A flushed Chase, completely embarrassed, just mumbled curses under his breath in Tantalog.

"But, I really don't care about their styles," Penny continued. "They don't mean much to me. It's my fault they choose to smell like garbage cans."

"Hey! We do not!" Kelino protested. Lant, however, sniffed Kelino's robes, and passed out from it's stench waves.

"Dude, when was the last time you washed that thing?" Chase asked with his nose plugged.

"You aren't helping my case here!"

Rosina splashed some water on a knocked out Lant, who woke up imeddiately.

"Well, I burned their hair in secret. But Penny caught me (thanks to Chase the tattle tale), and I had to go to the hospital for a week. And don't ask how!" Lant finished quickly.

"Penny has the hottest styles!" Rosina exclaimed. "She always knows what trending and chic now a days. We up cycle our old clothes and turn them into the latest models. And Chase helps us sew! Although he follows orders well, I never knew he had such talent."

"Wait, Chase can sew?" Lant asked in disbelief. He started laughing. "Another thing for me to make fun of!"

"Shut up Lant or else I'll to use Penny on you!" This made Lant shut up quite efficiently.

"Lant, because we're cool like that," Kelino replied. He and Lant both pulled out some sunglasses and fist-bumped each other. Rosina and Penny just rolled their eyes playfully.

"You know, I'm defined by some as cool... Literally," Chase said with a smile. Lant just gave him a 'are you serious' face.

"See what I mean by bad puns?"

Chase stuck his tongue out in reply.

"Our final questions are from Elemental Angels and Demons 004!" Nastasia said as she scrolled down on the laptop.

"Wait, did you just put yourself in there twice?" Nolan asked Alli.

"Sure I did," Alli said with a shrug. "For two reasons: one; it's my show, so I can do whatever, and two; there was only one person (besides me) who asked questions."

Nolan opened his mouth to reply, but then thought about it for a second. "That sounds fair."

Elemental Angels and Demons 004

Everyone: What is your favorite thing about your powers? Also, what's your favorite thing about Pixlpower15859?

~•~•~•~•~•~

"I can withstand the cold," Chase answered with a shrug.

"I can help grow fresh fruit to help style fruit salads for Chase," Penny replied. "Because he's a big salad type of person."

"Hey, don't judge."

"I always prank Chase when it comes to him and his tans," Lant confessed with a smirk. Chase had a flabbergasted expression on his face.

"That was YOU?! I was freaking red as a tomato for a week!" He exclaimed, resisting all urges to freeze his firery friend in a block of ice.

"And it was hilarious," Lant replied with a smirk, the other three wizards agreeing through small giggles and chuckles.

"I hate you all."

"I can breathe underwater," Rosina replied, similar how Chase did.

"I can electrocute people," Kelino said. That made everyone take a couple steps back from him. "I never said I would do it now!"

"You better answer these next questions carefully!" Pp called out to his OCs.

"He knows some crafty plans when it comes to pranks and creativity," Chase commented, then smirked. "Ha! Another great pun by Chase Icitico!"

"And by great, you mean absolutely, positively, lame," Lant corrected. Chase just gave him a sullen look in return.

"His fashion sense is pretty good for a guy," Penny complimented. "Even though it's a bit odd..."

"He likes to get the last laugh," Lant commented. "Although when he's up against me, it will never happen."

"You want to bet on that?" Pp called out to the fire wizard. Lant thought about this, then shook his head.

"That's what I thought," Pp said with a satisfied smile.

"He plans really cool activities," Rosina responded. Chase was about to say something, but Rosina interrupted him, "If you say ONE more pun Chase, I'll make sure you never see daylight again."

Chase closed his mouth. "I'd like to live another day, thank you very much."

"He knows the dirt on us wizards of course. If you know what I mean..." Kelino finished.

"No. I don't know what that means," Penny replied with a confused look on her face. Lant had a similar expression on his face as well.

"Just... never mind."

"...And that's all the questions we have for today!" Kamek announced. "Make sure to check out Pixlpower15859's profile for some of his stories! And keep a look out for some more updates on Alli's profile!"

"And cut!" Alli and Pp said together.

**A/N: Alleluia! I'm finally done with it! Sorry for taking so long Pixl, but here you go! Enjoy your prize! **

**Yes guys, go check out Pixlpower15859's profile and read some of his amazing stories! His new story, Elemental Wizards, is really good so far, even though it's just the prologue. I highly recommend you take a look at it.**

**But thank you all for participating in my challenge! Since it was a big success, I might do another one soon, so look out for stuff like that, as well as updates and new stories on my profile. I have a collab with Pixlpower15859 (speaking of), as well as Demented and Disturbed coming to my profile soon. And check out my other account for some hilarious Smash Bros stories! **

**Read, Review, Stay Tuned! **


End file.
